Romantic Incursion
by Shant Writes
Summary: Ashe and Tryndamere discuss the rising tension between the Freljord tribes. Ashe vents her feelings so Tryndamere helps her feel better. It's pretty much a soft-core lemon. One-shot.


**Hello everyone, this is my first fan fiction and I'd like to point out that I see two sides to Tryndamere. One side is the war-like barbarian that he really is and the other is a kind-romantic person only shown around Ashe so keep that in mind while reading this. Another note: pay close attention to the tense swap, there is a reason why I did that. Please review and enjoy thank you. =)**

* * *

While the sun beautifully starts to set and dusk creeps it's way in, the moon peaks it's luminance through the window of a small cabin built in a military camp located a few miles away from the Avarosan capital city. There sat two figures close to one another lost in a deep discussion.

One a stunning woman who appears to be in her early 20s with sleek white hair falling ever so gracefully down her back, she is dressed in a blue evening gown decorated by white snowflakes around the top half. The other, a man of tall stature appearing to be in his mid 20s with long black hair hanging down to his shoulders, he is shirtless while wearing a loose pair of grey pants. A large sword probably as tall as the man himself rests in a corner of the room next to a fur sheathed bed.

"Why does she remain so adamant in her way?...urhhh...it frustrates me...we are all one people, born in the same lands, equally sharing in the suffering of constant Winter!" Ashe says with anger in her voice looking at Tryndamere who is sitting by a fire, his face drooped, he hates seeing her troubled "You've tried all you can...proposed peace through your grace, words, deeds and noble purpose but she still refuses" he says while standing up.

He begins to walk towards her slowly "You are a benevolent ruler with a pure heart and a strong mind, if she can't understand that then I truly feel sorry for her," she looks down at the wooden floor then up at him. He continues "Her stubbornness will only lead to war and if that's what it takes to convince her we need unity then so be it! Ashe, listen to me, do not let this weigh you down, we have too much to deal with at the moment; Trundle advancing from the East and his army of trolls rival my men in strength and ferocity" "Trynd..." she whispers "Sejuani may have her own army but I assure you it is not as terrifying as the Troll King's or his Ice Witch!" Tryndamere continues as if he didn't hear her.

"Trynd..."

"What is it my Queen?"

"I...thank you for all your help, your loyalty, and kind words" she shyly remarks. "It is a pleasure to serve you my queen, for I have many responsibilities and in this hour; the most important is to keep you happy." A smile begins to form on her face as he walks closer to her, she gives him her hand and he gently slips his fingers through hers.

He put his other hand around her waist and slowly lowered his head so that their foreheads met, she peered into his turquoise eyes "I'm lost Tryndamere...I'm lost, lost in this entire ordeal, confused on how we are to take care of our people...Avarosa is silent, are we to do all this alone?" She looked up at him with aqua blue eyes emanating a faint glare from the fire shedding light on the room "I'm lost too...I can't seem to avert my eyes from your gaze, I'm lost in those blue pools of fine sapphire cut in a perfect shape while patterns of lightning meet at your pupils and the edges line with frost...I" she leaned in to kiss him, he closes his eyes and puts his hand on her cheek she pulled back for a moment and softly whispered: "take me...my king."

He placed his hands on her shoulders, while their lips were locked he slid her evening gown off and gently lowered his hands to her waist, she stepped back and sat on the bed, unbuttoning and pulling his pants down, he helped her by taking off his boots and pants. She lied on the bed with her white hair spread across the fur sheets, her legs spreading to invite him in, her teeth biting down on her lips as he proceeded to please his Queen, his wife, his friend.

She closed her eyes with cool hands clutching at his back, giving off faint moans from under her breathe, Tryndamere with his fists pushed into the bed lowers himself to kiss her softly. He brushed her forehead and placed his hand on one of her breasts, she smiled while he asked "Am i going to slow?" "Yes" she replied "You're a barbarian, show me your furor!" she commanded with a flirtatious tone. "Then I'll raid...and pillage" he said increasing his speed "mmhm" she moaned "I want more...give me more!" he motioned quicker and with more intensity.

She gripped the sheets with all her might and her moans grew louder "the precision...oh the angle...almost!" Their breathing was heavy, their bodies sweaty, their hearts thumping wildly, her climax immanent. Her pupils madly dilated and her toes curled into the individual strands lining the fur sheets. She then shouted out as loud as a trumpet "Bulls-eye!" and squeezed at his chest fingers filled with the euphoric ecstasy of sexual satisfaction.

Upon echoing these words a bit of her maternal juices slowly and steadily poured out of her insides onto the groin of the man who had given her a moment in heaven, a brief pause from all this overbearing responsibility, a split second of pure...blissful..._freedom_. He laughed with an air of pride for making his wife feel like a majestic woman, he adored her smile, one might even say felt addicted to it. Seeing her capped with this much joy made him forget about the fact that he still needed more in order to be considered 'finished'.

All that mattered...was her happiness and now he basked in the sheer brilliance of watching her closed eyes perfectly synchronize with her settled lips recovering from all the intensive breathing. "Ashe..." he whispered while playing with her silk white hair. "Yes love?" she replied, eyes delving into his "did you approve of my military tactics?" he playfully asked and with a pleased expression she began to giggle "of course I did, you know just where to poke with your sword." He chuckled and began kissing her neck in a subtle motion that made her body tense up and let out sighs of pleasure from her icy blue lips.

His right hand found hers and they locked fingers while she rested her hand on the back of his head. They remained in this position until Tryndamere woke up the next morning and glanced at the goddess that slept next to him, a warm smile evident on her usually cold face. He pulled the covers over her bare shoulders and quietly got out of bed careful not to disturb the Queen in her much needed slumber.

"I should get to work on those ramparts today" he says to himself quietly as he puts on his pants and walks out into the frosty morning air only felt in the great land of Freljord...

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to the image or these Riot Games characters.


End file.
